kid vs kat vs dead space
by jackass2000
Summary: no one else did it so I did. enjoy.
1. the transmisson

It all started on a day like any other day for kat. "can you please take kat with you?" coop begged. "no son, you have to bond with him" Burt said. Coop groaned knowing that it was useless arguing with his dad and went to his room. meanwhile in kats lair, he was talking to the commander. "what do you want me for?" kat asked. "I want you to go on a mission." the commander said. "there was a destress call from one of our planet crackers. There was also a transmission before all communications went out, im showing it now" then another window showing the transmission. The transmission shows a female kat nebulan heavily wounded, showing that he was clearly in a fight recently. "my name is suzen and I am a part of the discovery team on the planet cracker ace. I am possibly the last survivor on the ship. we pulled an item out of some planet, we called it the marker, and it is my reason to belive that the item we found is somehow responsable for whats happening. If you decide to come here, Then both the planet cracker and the marker must be destroyed. Suzen out." the transmission closes. "So you want me to go there to see what happened?" kat asked. "yes. I will send you the blueprints for a teleporter" the commander informed him. "I also want elenor (dr k) with you" "but this can be dangers" kat said with fright. "dont worry, I have a team of highly trained team of solders coming ready to go to the same place. Best of the best." the commander said. "good, good" kat said. "I will let you when I am there."


	2. the accident

It has being 3 days since Kat has started making the teleporter and is now finished. "done" Kat said. "KAT" Kat turned around and saw coop running straight at him. Kat got his ray gun and fired, and missed him. Coop then jumped and caught Kat in his arms. they both flew straghit into the teleporter and then teleported onto some type of ship. they both landed straight on their faces. when Coop looked up he saw 15 Kat solders with their guns pointes straghit at him. "meow meow meow meow" one of them said. "what?" coop said confused. "he said you are under arrest" Eleanor said, giving a warm smile at Kat.


	3. journy in space

"meow?" Kat said. "meow meow". Elinor said happily. " um? what are you to saying?" Coop asked. "oh, hang on" Elinor said while pressing some buttons on Kat's collar. "hello". Kat said in English, testing the collar. "good, its working. now arrest the human". the solders picked up Coop an then threw him into a cage. "what are you planning Kat?" Coop asked. "are you going to blow up the planet of something?" "you'd think but no." Kat answered Coop. "we are all on a rescue mission. we got an distress call from one of our planet crackers. the planet cracker ace." "ok, that was the last one." Elinor said. "now everyone can speak the human langrage." "now if you'd excuse me, I need to call the commander." Kat said. "LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU HAIRLESS CREEP!" Coop yelled at Kat. Kat only laughed at him as he turned on a computer. "did you make it?" the commander asked. "yes, I did. how far away from our destination are we?" Kat asked. about 3/4 of an hour. um...what's coop doing here?" the commander asked. "it was an accident but don't worry. we can use him as a decoy if we get in trouble." Kat answered the commander. you better not fail me, **or else**." the commander warned him before turning of the computer. *Half an hour later* "are we there yet?" one of the solders asked. "Not yet, but we are in contact range. I will try to contact the ship." the pilot informed him. "hello?, this is the rescue team, hello?" silence. "I repeat, this is the rescue team to the planet cracker ace. prepare to be boarded." suddenly there was a growling/choking sound, then all connection was cut off. "what was that?" one of solders asked. "it sounded alive" said another. "It was just static. that's all." the pilot said. *quarter of an hour later* "we are here." the pilot said suddenly there was an alarm. "WE ARE GOING TO CRASH! HOLD ON!" the pilot yelled as she turned on the defence system. Everyone then closed their eyes. then the ship hit the planet cracker.


	4. the horror begins

"owwwww, my head" coop said to himself as he regained conciseness. he looked around to see that all the Kats seemed to still be unconscious. the ship looked damaged but intact. suddenly he heard one of the Kats groaning. he knew that he had to get away from them before they wake up. he started running towards the nearest door and opened it. what he saw next was some sort of metal bridge roughly around 50 meters. he knew that he was now on the planet cracker that the Kats where talking about. he had a bad feeling about it but he decided to take his chances as he started to run down the bridge. by the time he was about 4/5 of the way there he heard gun fire. "HE'S GETTING AWAY!" Kat yelled. Coop started to run as fast as he can. When he reached the end of the bridge there was another door. however this time it did not let him pass. there was another gun fire. when he dodged the laser the door was blasted to pieces. he then saw a large room that had lots of lockers. he quickly hid himself in one of them just as what sounded like 5 Kat solders ran into the room. "dammit, lost him" one of them said. "start looking, he mast be in here somewhere" said another. *15 mins later* suddenly there was an alarm. "great, now what?" a Kat asked. there was a sound of tearing metal. "something's coming from the roof." another Kat said. suddenly there was gunfire. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!". the gun fire started to die down, then it stopped. coop then opened the door. it was so dark that he couldn't see a thing. he got a torchlight and turned it on. what he saw struck him with horror. the floor was covered in blood and ripped open corpses of the solders. they didn't stand a chance against what ever they where all fighting. suddenly there was a sound of something choking behind him. it was getting closer and closer until it was right behind him. coop then turned around, and everything scary that he saw in his life put together was nowhere near as terrifying as what he saw standing right behind him.

PS: the Kat nebulans are made of flesh and blood in this fanfic, not cybernetic.


	5. the living body

after coop turned around he saw what at first looked like another Kat. but then he realised that it was no ordinary Kat for it was messing the bottom half of its jaw, had a blade coming out of each hand and it had two arms that looked like that they had grown out of its abdomen. and he was only standing a nose length away from the creature's face. coop was absolutely terrified at the thought of this thing doing to him what it did to the other Kats, and as the monster gave a deep roar he realised that the thought in his had was just about to become a reality. just as it was about to cut his head off there was a sound of a gun firing then the beast fell to the floor. "turn on the lights". as the lights turned back on the rest of the Kats, including Kat and Elinor, looked at the floor to see what was left of the first five. "what did this?" one of them asked. "he did". Kat said as he pointed to coop. "you son of a bitch". said a very angry solider as he aimed a gun straghit at coops head. "wait, don't shoot. look at that one". Elinor said pointing at the thing that nearly killed coop. "what the hell?" said the solider as he started to walk over to the body. he poked it. it didn't move. "I think its dead". he said. "wh-what happened to him?" asked Elinor. "well im no expert but it looks like something was...chewing on it". he said as coop started walking towards Elinor. "wow, these blades are sharp" the solder said as he examined the blades that where attached on the body's hands. "I thing they are made of bone. OW!" "what's wrong?" Elinor asked. "nothing, just cut myself that's all" he said. suddenly the monster shoved a blade right threw his chest, then it retracted as he started vomiting blood. then it completely decapitated him. "KILL IT!" Kat ordered as the rest of the soldiers started firing. about 100 gun fires later the monster collapsed a second time. "w-was it those things that killed the crew?" coop asked. "I don't think that they killed the crew, I think they ARE the crew". Elinor said as the monster attempted to get back up again.


End file.
